Swimming pools generally include a variety of equipment or water features surrounding the swimming pool and disposed within a housing located in the concrete deck around the swimming pool. The equipment or water features typically include a housing located below the top surface of the concrete deck and a rigid cover that fits over the housing to at least partially enclose the equipment or water features.
In general, during installation of the concrete deck the rigid cover or a gunite shield is placed over the housing and covered with a protective material, such as tape or a label, to prevent the rigid cover or the gunite shield from damage or dirt. During pouring of the concrete, water mixed with small amounts of concrete can leak past the rigid cover and into the housing, requiring the installer to chip out the dried concrete from the housing after the concrete has set. During setting of the concrete, the concrete can stick to the rigid cover and results in chipping or cracking of the concrete when the rigid cover is removed. The rigid cover can also be damaged during removal of the rigid cover after the concrete has set. In some installations, domed flexible covers are used that do not allow for finishing of the concrete to the desired height. Additional resources are needed to repair the concrete within the housing, the chipped or cracked areas of the concrete, the rigid cover and/or the lower concrete height, thereby increasing the time and costs associated with installation of the housing.
In addition, the preferred installation of the rigid cover onto the housing results in the top of the rigid cover being flush with the surrounding surface of the concrete or stone paver material. However, the height of the traditional rigid cover is not adjustable relative to the surrounding surfaces. In some instances, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the concrete or stone paver material 10 surrounding the rigid cover 12 can settle over time, resulting in the top 14 of the rigid cover 12 sinking below or protruding over the surrounding surface of the concrete or stone paver material 10. The effect of settling of the concrete or stone paver material 10 on the rigid cover 12 increases a tripping hazard for those around the swimming pool.
Thus, a need exists for swimming pool deck jet systems with finishing caps to ensure a water-tight seal during installation of the concrete, removal of the finishing caps without chipping or cracking the surrounding concrete, and installation of the concrete to the desired height level. A need further exists for swimming pool deck jet systems with covers for a housing with an adjustable height to allow for adjustment of the cover relative to the surrounding surfaces. These and other needs are addressed by the swimming pool deck jet systems and associated methods of the present disclosure.